Winx Club: La Segunda Generacion
by Zoey74
Summary: 20 años han pasado desde que la paz vino a Magix. Las Winx y los especialistas viven felices y casados, con hijos, ro en las sombras de una caverna oscura, un nuevo enemigo, tres, para ser más específicos, aguardan el momento de rece que le toca a la segunda generación de Winx y Especialistas enfrentar este peligro y destruirlo.
1. Prologo

10 años han pasado desde que la paz vino a Magix. Las Winx y los especialistas viven felices y casados, con hijos, todos. Pero era de esperar que la paz no durara mucho más. Porque en las sombras de una caverna oscura, un nuevo enemigo, tres, para ser más específicos, aguardan el momento de vengarse. De vengarse por lo que le paso a sus antepasadas.

Sus poderes han ido aumentando con el paso del tiempo. Hasta ahora se mantenían en las sombras, pero muy pronto va a llegar el momento de anunciar su presencia. De anunciar que la maldad todavía existe en el mundo, de terminar el trabajo que sus antepasadas no lograron finalizar: el de dominar toda la dimensión mágica.

Empezaran en las dimensiones más alejadas de Magix, e irán avanzando en distintos puntos hasta llegar a su objetivo. Parece que le toca a la segunda generación de Winx y Especialistas enfrentar este peligro y destruirlo, antes de que este los destruya a ellos.


	2. Capitulo 1

Todos los padres estaban en sus planetas, esperando a sus hijos para partir a Magix.

En el planeta Eraklyon, viven la Reina Bloom y el Rey Sky. Con dos hijos.

Dyrah-Tiene 16 años. Es una muchacha rubia con ojos celeste eléctrico. Muy amigable y dispuesta a todo por sus amigos. Es muy curiosa sobre el mundo mágico y sus alrededores.

Aaron-Mellizo de Dyrah. Tiene 16 años. Un muchacho rubio con ojos celeste eléctrico. Es muy valiente y carismático. También muy amistoso.

-Eh…Donde está tu hermana?-pregunto Sky al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras con equipaje en mano pero sin Dyrah.

-Arriba, seguro leyendo un libro sobre la dimensión mágica y no lo soltara por nada del mundo. Ni siquiera para ir a la dimensión que mencionan en él-respondió el. Sky se armó de paciencia dispuesto a ir a buscar su hija, pero su esposa se adelantó.

-Yo iré a buscarla, no te preocupes Sky-dijo Bloom y subió a la habitación de su hija. Ella estaba enfrascada en su libro, con la maleta a medio hacer en la cama-Te estamos esperando-dijo cruzando sus brazos.

-Lo lamento. Pero es que este libro es genial. Describe perfectamente los planetas!-dice su hija sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Vamos, sé que esta genial, pero debemos irnos-le dijo su madre, sentándose en la cama.

-Pero aún no he terminado de empacar-respondió su hija señalando la maleta.

-Déjame ver-Bloom con magia hace que la maleta se ordene sola-Ahora vamos, que tu padre y hermanos nos esperan.

-De acuerdo-dijo su hija sin soltar el libro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Solaria estaban la ahora reina Stella y el rey Brandon…

Allison- Una muchacha de 16 años, con el pelo castaño y ojos canela. Muy parecida a su madre. Ama la moda, y siempre se viste de acuerdo a la temporada. No tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, pero siempre estará ahí para sus amigos.

Connor-17 años. Pelo rubio y ojos castaños. Carismático y simpático. Muy guapo y ama la diversión. Es muy cuidadoso y gentil. A medida se enoja con su hermana, ya que siempre lo molesta y le hace bromas, realmente no parece el mayor aunque lo sea. Pero en el fondo ama a Allison.

-Llevamos media hora esperando. Cuanto más crees que se tarden?-le pregunto a su padre.

-No tardaran. Tal vez unos 15 minutos más?

-Me dijiste eso hace media hora, papa-le respondió y Brandon se rio.

-Quieres comer algo?-ofreció su padre y Connor asintió.

Mientras tanto, arriba, Stella y su hija estaban hablando como solo ellas sabían hacer.

-Y luego me regalo esta cadena-le mostro a su madre una cadena que llevaba escrito Allison.

-Aw, que bonito-dijo su madre.

-Sí, no veo la hora de que nos veamos. Seguramente estará en Alfea, asique probablemente podremos estar aunque sea un rato juntos

-Hablando de Alfea-dijo su madre mirando el reloj-Vamos yendo, que si no llegaremos tarde.

-De acuerdo

Ambas bajaron, pero no vieron a los hombres en ningún lugar. Ya se habrían ido? Pero luego los vieron salir de la cocina riéndose de algo.

-Finalmente. Creímos que no vendrían-dijo Allison como si su retraso fuera culpa de ellos y no de ellas.

-Mira quien habla-le respondió su hermano, Allison lo miro amenazadoramente pero no dijo nada.

-Bueno, vámonos-dijo la madre y todos salieron para Alfea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Andros, gobernada por la reina Layla y el rey Nabu…

Isabella-16 años, de cabello marrón y ojos azules. Una muchacha paciente y deportista. Divertida y amigable, ama pasar tiempo con sus amigas. Haría lo que fuera por ellas, pero también es muy sensible. Ama bailar, al igual que su madre.

Glenn-17 años. Pelo marrón oscuro y ojos violeta. Parecido a su padre en todos los aspectos. Suele dar buenos consejos a quien los necesita y siempre ayuda a sus amigos en lo que sea. Es tímido, pero lo llegas a conocer y se vuelve muy extrovertido. Suele ser una persona paciente, pero en cuanto a su hermana concierne, pierde la paciencia fácilmente.

-Hermana, ya apúrate! Tenemos que estar en Magix en 10 minutos!-dijo Glenn golpeando la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, llevaba allí 5 minutos pero ella no le abría, solo le contestaba desde adentro.

-Ya te dije que ya voy! Tú ve bajando!-le contesto sin abrirle.

-Que estás haciendo allí adentro de cualquier forma? Déjame pasar!-contesto el abriendo la puerta.

-NO!-le contesto su hermana, pero ya era tarde, él ya estaba adentro.

-Que es esto? Donde está tu maleta? Y porque hay huellas en el suelo?-pregunto Glenn desconcertado.

-No son huellas! Son pasos de baile! Y todavía no la empecé a hacer!

-Y cuando planeas empezar? No tenemos todo el día, sabes? Tenemos un horario, en 10 minutos debemos estar en Magix.

-Ya, tranquilo, ya empiezo-dijo su hermana y comenzó a poner cosas en una maleta.

-Que está sucediendo aquí?-pregunto Nabu entrando a la habitación.

-Isabella no tiene su maleta hecha, la está empezando a hacer ahora

-Estaba practicando mis pasos de baile! Necesito practicar!-se defendió ella y Nabu se rio.

-Eres igual a tu madre. Bueno, apúrate

-Ya está!-exclamo cerrando la maleta.

-Están todos listos?-pregunto Layla asomando su cabeza por la habitación.

-Mira, mama! Estaba practicando mi baile!-dijo Isabella tomando a su madre del brazo y arrastrándola al centro de la habitación, le mostro las huellas en el suelo.

-Eso es genial, hija. Seguro que lo haces perfectamente

-Tú crees?

-Yo lo sé, ahora vamos que si no llegaremos tarde

-Vengo diciéndole eso desde hace 5 minutos! Pero no me hacía caso!-se quejó Glenn.

-Pero ahora ya estoy, asique vamos-le respondió Isabella saliendo por la puerta de su cuarto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Linphea vivían Flora y Helia.

Delila-16 años. Una muchacha con el pelo negro azulado y ojos avellana. Odia las peleas y siempre intenta evitarlas. Pero a la hora de la batalla, no duda en pelear por todo lo que ama. También es muy insegura y dudosa. Gentil, dulce y dedicada. Se lleva bien con su hermano y nunca se pelean.

Jason-17 años. Un muchacho con el pelo castaño y ojos negros. Es muy calmado y tranquilo, y no tiene miedo de decir lo que piensa, sin importar las consecuencias que esto traiga. De los chicos, es el más pacífico. Siempre apoyara a las personas que le importan, sea cual sea su decisión. Es muy educado y cortes.

-Te pasa algo, hermanita?-le pregunto Jason a Delila al verla tan callada.

-Qué? No, nada-en realidad si le pasaba algo. Era su primer curso en Alfea y no sabía cómo seria. Y si no era tan buena como los demás? Y si no se esforzaba lo suficiente?

-Puedes contarnos, sabes que te ayudaremos-le dijo su hermano y ella le sonrió agradecida.

-Le pasa algo a mi pequeña?-pregunto Flora acercándose, Delila suspiro, no tenía otra opción que contar lo que le pasaba. Así lo hizo.

-Seguro que te ira bien, tu eres buena hada-le dijo su padre.

-Ustedes creen?

-Nosotros lo sabemos. Y siempre que tengas un problema, no dudes en recurrir a nosotros, o a tu hermano o a tus amigas, ya que siempre estarán allí para ti-la tranquilizo Flora abrazándola.

-Además. Olvidas dónde estás? Estas en Alfea. Aquí aprenderás mucho de todos los profesores, tal vez incluso de alguna otra hada. No te olvides que aquí es donde las Winx estudiaron y se convirtieron en hadas guardianas -continuo Helia.

-Exacto. Definitivamente aprenderás mucho aquí y estarás genial, te sentirás bien-finalizo Jason.

-Gracias. No sé qué haría sin ustedes-dijo la joven y abrazo a su familia.

-Estarías perdida-respondió Jason riendo.

-Mira quienes vienen allí-señalo Helia a los recién llegados.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~En Zenith vivian Tecna y Timmy. Tecna, con el tiempo, había empezado a mostrar más sus emociones con su familia, y ahora no era tan reservada.

Oriana-16 años. Es la mayor (Por 2 minutos) Pero nunca se cansa de recordárselo a su hermano. Tiene el cabello semi-largo y color pelirrojo derivando al marrón con ojos color celeste. Ella no muestra sus emociones demasiado, pero cuando lo hace, no se arrepiente. Es muy buena con la tecnología (Como era de esperar) Y siempre intenta ayudar en todo lo que pueda.

Nathan-16 años. Mellizo de Oriana. Cabello pelirrojo derivando al marrón con ojos color celeste. Es muy inteligente pero tímido, en especial si se trata de sus emociones, aunque también es dulce y muy buen amigo. A veces tiene miedo, pero eso no le impide pelear y atacar.

-Me puedes devolver mi teléfono por favor?-pregunto Nathan extendiendo el brazo hacia su hermana.

-En un minuto, solo déjame arreglar un par de cosas-le respondió Oriana sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Qué cosas? Oriana, mi teléfono está bien así, no quiero cambios-le dijo su hermano perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, ya, ten-le dijo dándoselo-No era nada grave de todas formas-le respondió sin darle importancia.

-Que no era nada grave?! Donde están mis archivos? Oriana, que hiciste?-le pregunto irritado.

-Los ordene, los tenías todos sueltos, no sabes que se te pueden perder así?-le pregunto acusadoramente.

-Aghh-fue lo único que Nathan pudo articular.

-Hola!-saludo la familia de Zenith, los de Linphea le respondieron con el mismo saludo. Muy pronto, padres e hijos se pusieron a charlar, pero Delila se llevó a Oriana un poco más alejada.

-Que sucede? Porque nos alejamos?-le pregunto la joven a su amiga.

-No estas nerviosa por todo esto?-le pregunto Delila mirando alrededor.

-No. Porque estaremos bien, mi madre me ha contado anécdotas increíbles sobre este lugar, estaremos bien, somos hadas-la tranquilizo Oriana, pero Delila no parecía haberse calmado, estaba más alterada.

-Tú crees?-le volvió a preguntar.

-Delila, deja de preocuparte tanto. No hay razón para estar tan nerviosa. Estaremos bien

-Está bien. No me preocupare tanto-dijo volviendo a sonreír cálidamente.

-Eso está mejor-le dijo Oriana-Ahora vamos con el resto, que si no se preguntaran dónde estamos

En Melodía vivían Musa y Riven, también con hijos.

Alexia-16 años, con el cabello magenta oscuro y ojos azules. Ama la música y ama cantar. Muy seguido escribe canciones y melodías, heredo el talento de su madre. Tiene mucho carácter, tanto orgulloso como desafiante, al igual que su hermano, asique pelean todo el tiempo y las peleas pueden durar años, y nunca se cansaban. Si la molestan se puede poner de muy malhumor.

Rayden-17 años. Tiene el cabello negro azulado y ojos violetas. Es un poco arrogante, orgulloso y malhumorado. Y claro, si se parece a su padre, también es sarcástico. Es muy competitivo pero también bueno en los deportes y con la espada. Aunque ni la arrogancia ni el sarcasmo le impiden ayudar a los que quiere (Aunque nunca diga que los quiere)

-Llegamos tarde, _otra vez, _gracias hermanita-dijo Rayden a su hermana, quien lo miro molesta.

-Ahora es MI culpa? Yo no fui quien se quedó hasta las doce practicando con la espada! Y yo no fui quien hizo deporte todo el día de ayer y termino exhausto! Si llegamos tarde es por tu culpa, _hermanito_, porque tardaste como 2 horas en despertarte!-le respondió ella.

-No quiero ser un inútil al llegar a Fontana Roja, tú lo dices porque es tu primer año en Alfea y no has aprendido nada, este es mi segundo año allí y yo si he aprendido, si quiero hacer misiones, debo practicar-continuo con arrogancia Rayden.

-No entiendo tu apuro por hacer misiones. Tendrás todo el año para practicar, solo practicas para ser mejor que los demás, eres demasiado competitivo-le respondió ella.

-Y que si es así? Yo nunca te he visto negarte cuando te desafían a escribir una canción en un tiempo limitado, si eso no es competencia, no sé qué sea

-Pero eso es distinto. Yo lo hago porque me gusta, no para ser mejor que los demás

-Y yo practico porque me gusta. Es lo mismo-le respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres increíble!-le grito acercando su cara.

-Y tu insufrible!-dijo él y ahora estaban cara a cara.

-Tarado!

-Tonta!

-BASTA!-grito su madre-Basta los dos!-ella y Riven habían estado siguiendo toda la pelea, y lamentablemente, sus hijos tenían el mismo carácter que ellos dos juntos, multiplicado por 3.

-Él/Ella empezó-dijeron los dos al unísono señalando al otro.

-Empezaste tú!-le dijo su hermana

-Pero tú los seguiste, podrías simplemente haberte quedado callada-le respondió el.

-BASTA! Que no oyeron a su madre?-dijo Riven, ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-Dejen de discutir! No quiero oír ni una palabra más! Está claro?-ambos chicos bajaron las cabezas y de pronto el suelo les pareció interesante-No los escuche, está claro?

-Sí, papa-respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien-dijo él y camino hacia donde estaban todos, Musa se rio y luego lo siguió, los jóvenes hicieron lo mismo, sin dejar de lanzarse miradas asesinas.


End file.
